The Dark Angel
by Saturn's Glaive
Summary: Crossover between Sailor Moon and Dark Angel, and It has nothing to do with Dark Angel, just her abilites and stuff. Anyway. This is a prolongue and i encourage you to read and review!!! Ok, Serena firsts meets darien, the school jock, and darien senses s


The Dark Angel  
  
Written By Saturn's Glaive  
  
1 Rated: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: idonotownsailormoonanddarkangelbuthowcaniwhenimonly13andhavenomoneyexcept4ba nd? And plusthefactthatiamnotagoodwriter, bearwithme!!  
  
Hello minna!! Saturn's Glaive is back, and lets hope for good!!!! Ok, if I want to continue this story, I need to get at least 5-8 reviews, I know this sounds like a lot, but please, bear with me!!!!! Anyway… on with the story!!!  
  
My msn is: sunburst_7@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks!!!!! Oh!!! And well, k, just to tell you this: this takes place no where in the sailor moon seasons, but later on, it does have stuff to do with sailor moon!! Like Serena and the scouts (maybe, most likely) being sailors!!! I might introduce other characters like, Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita and Molly ok???  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Serena~*~*~*~*~  
  
It happened long ago, a group of top secret agents took my mom and some other moms away, I don't know what they did to us, but what they did killed our moms. There were about 30 of us, not knowing what is ever going to happen next. We managed to escape the facility, when we were 7, for some reason, it caused a big rumble. I don't know why and am still trying to find out. Half of us were killed trying to get out of there so there are not many left. We live in hunger, despair and without warmth for 7 years. Now, for some reason, it doesn't matter anymore. People actually saw us at the adoption center and adopted us. We were split up within the years (I was adopted when I was 9). Now, me, 14, am a smart, skinny but strong teenager. My strength is unusual for a person at my age and I think that something is trying to get out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Present~*~*~*~*~  
  
There goes another volleyball, im thinking. Shit, it's the 3rd time this year. I frown, and my stomach does a flop as I hear the screeching voice of the gym teacher.  
  
"Serena Tsukino!!!! Get to the office NOW!!!!"  
  
"Yes maam." I reply, running out the door. The halls were empty and clean, the lockers on the side and the office around the corridor. I stopped to get myself a drink of water and almost managed to knock over Darien Shields, the football quarterback at my school (which only had 2 grades), the school hottie. Everywhere he went he was followed by his fan club which they call themselves "Angel's Of Darien" stupid eh? Anyway, I manage to almost knock him over; him and me had always had a rivalry of grades. He had most classes with me except for Math, P.E. and our exploratories. His was art, I think, I couldn't care less what he took and I took band. I play the flute and well, I am telling you this, it's easy when you get the hang of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Office~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Cooper looked up from his desk immediately as soon as I entered.  
  
"Back Again, Ms. Tsukino?" he asked  
  
"Yes." I replied dully  
  
"What for? Let me guess, hmmmm…. You broke a piece of the schools property?"  
  
"I didn't mean to sir-"  
  
"Yes, well, I told you last time that the school will be charging for the ones that you have broke after the second visit. Im sorry Serena, but this may stop you from ruining our school property, even if it was an accident. You will be sent home with a note after school from us that you will be paying. Luckily, it was a volleyball, they don't cost that much, at the most 200. I think that this one costed approximately 30-80 dollars. You were lucky that it wasn't a piece of the gymnastic stuff. Oh boy, that stuff is really expensive. Good day to you, Serena." He said.  
  
I nodded and walked out of the office. Out of all my luck, guess who appeared just as I was walking down to the gym. Guess. Ok, if you don't know, Darien. I hate him, I don't know but he's just so rude to me when im only getting better grades than him.  
  
"What did you do this time Serena, beat someone to a pulp?" he asked coolly.  
  
God, what an asshole.  
  
"Yes," I said sweetly  
  
"And you're next." I added and smirked at him  
  
"Oh yeah? Try me."  
  
I was pissed. I didn't have that much time left before the bell rang. If he didn't taunt me so much, I might have let it pass. I didn't. I grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him down. Hard. He didn't wince in pain. Well, I thought, being a football player might have some advantages. He got up, furious.  
  
"You're going to get it now Serena." He said. He tried to punch my stomach but I blocked him from doing that. He looked surprised, like no one had done that to him before. I was still gripping his fists, which were in a ball, and for some reason, I got this unknown strength that I'd never gotten before. I twisted his arm (he was like, up in the air) and he flipped over. He looked scared and I walked up to him and said, "If you mess with me anymore, you're dead, if you tell any teachers, you'll become an outcast for a girl beating you up." And I walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Darien~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had never felt that much strength before in my whole life before, it was weird actually, I wanted to fight back, but I couldn't not to Serena. I sensed something familiar about her when I moved here, 3 years ago, when I was 12. I don't know, de ja vu?  
  
I noticed what she had done to me, my lip was bleeding and my throat was sore, my back with extreme pain and well, my arm, I think was dislocated. But my mind wanted to know where had I seen her do that move before? I can't remember anything in my childhood, or anything under the age of 7. I remember going to an orphanage, but that's all. As I walked down to the nurse's office I couldn't help but wonder, is she the key to my past?  
  
  
  
So… did you like it?? I need more that 5 reviews to write the next chapter, I know it sucked but hey, that's me!! Anyway, I know I am blackmailing you but I love reviews!!! I will NOT tolerate ANY flames and if I get them, war will be declared!!!!! Lolz!!! Bye Bye!! Till next time minna! 


End file.
